1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ground terminal and a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional ground terminal that is applied to a wire harness or the like, International Publication No. WO 2015/079988, for example, discloses a ground terminal that is mounted, with a bolt, on a body formed by coating a grounding surface of a housing made of conductive metal with a non-conductive film.
The above-mentioned ground terminal as disclosed in International Publication No. WO 2015/079988 has room for further improvement in, for example, more proper fastening to the ground surface.